Gone!
by Theadosia57
Summary: Re-mastered/Re-post Version of the Gone Series of 6 stories, now as one complete story, from Bella seeing them for the first time in the cafeteria and ending seven years later in Texas when they meet once again. Multi-POV, Twilight AU
1. Gone

**A/N: Every coin has two sides, this is them, Bella' and Jasper's points of view on the same event xx Alexis**

* * *

 **Bella** **(And Then They Were Gone)**

Well here I am, the first day at a new school and yeah everyone's staring. I must have that shiny new toy look about me because these over eager, over friendly folks are damn near fighting to see who will talk first or gets to sit beside me and even get to walk me to my next class. If the school was huge or multi-levelled this would be a good thing, but this tiny four-building complex just isn't that hard to work out people.

Yeah I know I sound a little bitter and maybe a big bit bitchy, but hey I don't really want to be here, so bite me. Okay, that's my problem, not anyone else's, so we'll quickly go over the facts. Mother remarries, stepfather travels for work, mother sad, so I bite the bullet and come to live with 'The Chief' my dad.

Forks would be a great place if it wasn't so flipping wet all the time and after living in the desert it's so green. Right back to my first day at 'Forks High', apart from the staring and obvious questions,

"What made you move here of all places?" this from the bubbly, short girl.

"How come you're so pale if you come from Arizona?" asked the tall geeky guy.

"How's it feel to be living in a strange town?" said the blond wannabe guy.

"Well you see I stuck a pin in the map and this was the result. Not pale, part Albino dude. What makes the place so strange to you?" I quip sarcastically,

only to see it sail totally over their collective heads.

"It must be nice seeing more of your dad and I know he's really happy your here" at last a sane question from the quiet genuine girl,

Angela, I think her name is. I nod and smile at her, a new friend I hope, it seems like an alright place. I don't stand out too much from the general crowd, thank god. The morning passed slowly and apart from the odd nut job teacher, it went well, I only had to stand up and introduce myself in one class.

I hate being the centre of attention, never, ever wanted to stand in the spotlight, but all in all, not too bad and now it's lunch so I gather up my reserves for the next round of 20 questions. Standing in the queue, tray in hand is when I see them for the first time, they stood out way more than I ever could.

"What's with the G.Q. table," I ask Jessica, aka short and bubbly,

"Oh that's the Cullens" was all I got back,

"And, is that meant to mean something to me, like it's the Hiltons or even the Waltons" I roll my eyes and sigh,

everyone sniggers as we sit at a huge table in the middle of the large cafeteria,

" No, they are all Dr and Mrs Cullen's foster kids," says Eric, aka tall and geeky,

I'm starting to get their names now.

"Well shit is he a plastic surgeon or something, cause if he is..." this has them all laughing loudly and getting everyone's attention, even the beautiful brigade.

But no, it turns out he's a trauma surgeon at the local hospital. Good to know because I'm sure we'll meet before long with my inability to stay upright on a flat surface. As everyone else eats and chats I get a chance to really look at 'The Cullens' and my god, are they different!

But not as flawless as I first thought, they all have purple bruise-like pigment under their eyes, their varying shades of gold eyes, some worse than the others. They are pale to the extreme and still, almost rigid in their posture. Each of them has a tray of food in front of them, but none have actually eaten anything.

One or two have moved stuff around to look like they have, but no, definitely not eating. I hope that's not a comment on the food here, as I don't want a jippy tummy, thanks.

"Okay guys, give me the lowdown on the Runway Kids", I ask under my breath,

so they work their way around the table giving me the facts as they know them about the five Cullens or should I say the three Cullens and the two Hales. Apart from Jess' apparent disgust or more like jealousy, due to four of them being in relationships with each other, I don't get the feeling that people have really looked closely at them at all.

They seemed to have missed the obvious, well at least to me.

"So what do you make of them Bella," asks Mike, aka the blond wannabe and I now see who he's been trying badly to emulate,

"Right then, starting with the Beauty Queen and the Linebacker, they look like a perfectly matched couple to me. Because she is the most drop dead gorgeous woman I have ever set eyes on, if I was batting for the other team, I'd be needing a change of underwear about now.

Damn, she's hot and most definitely needs the big guy to beat off any competition, if he'd allow it, with a big stick. Her only drawback is she knows and thrives on it and vanity is not a good look, on someone that spectacular.

He looks like his size is only a cover for the goofball hidden underneath, I bet he's a lot of fun when she lets him loose. He doesn't play any sports does he?", heads shake in the negative,

"Too strong and unmatched around here I bet, so he opts out rather than downplay. He's the kind of big brother that every girl wishes for, playful but with a touch of menace ." I say as I pick up my drink and take a large gulp.

"Wow, you see all that at a glance?" asks Angela,

"I'm a bit of a people watcher, seem to spot things others don't, must be a latent talent, hell my dad is Chief of Police you know, maybe it's in the blood. Anyway next, the Nutcracker duo", everyone gives me funny looks as they obviously don't get the reference,

" The Toy Soldier and the Sugar Plum Fairy", I raise my eyebrows and see some of them nodding, the rest are still lost so I carry on,

"They seem like the most mismatched couple I've ever seen. He looks like he should be in Military School, maybe was, who knows. But the clothes are confusing me, the preppie look is all wrong for him, why I get the feeling he'd be more happy and comfortable in jeans, cowboy boots and a Stetson. Oh well, a mystery for another time.

The fairy though, she's full of barely controlled energy and damn I can almost see her vibrating from here. Likes to be in charge of everything, I bet she picked out everyone's clothes for them, even though she looks small and delicate, she's a tough cookie who'd like to be the boss in that relationship, ... Or should I say she's just plain bossy!

But they don't fit, he's coasting along happily in that pairing and she's like a swan, on the top of the water all is calm but underneath she's working way too hard. Almost like she's waiting on him slipping or something, she has no faith in him and that don't make for a good relationship. It's supposed to be, give and take, not take as much as you can!"

Once again I stop for a mouthful of Coke and as I glance up I see the Cullens are paying attention as if they can hear me, but surely not, hmmm.

"Bella, you ever thought of working on the school newspaper, we need someone with insight", Eric states,

with an almost pleading look. I laugh at that, shrug my shoulders,

" Maybe, I'll think about it, it wouldn't look too shabby on my resume. I've been toying with the idea of becoming a profiler, somewhere down the line". I say smiling at them all.

"Oh, do me next" Mike demands,

"No, not yet" shouts Jess, "She hasn't done Edward yet".

"Edward!" I quiz, looking over at the Cullens,

"Oh, the Control Freak, yes he's something else isn't he and not in a good way. Obviously, the youngest, but thinks he's the most important, probably treated like it at home too, to everyone else's detriment.

Not to mention he thinks he's best looking, but he's wrong there. His looks are only surface deep, like people's thoughts, there just fleeting really, never meant to be the most important thing in a person's make-up.

Now the Cowboy's the real heartthrob in that family, probably because he looks like a man should, not a petulant schoolboy. Whereas the other two guys look uncomfortable in the preppie get-ups, he likes it and I wouldn't be surprised to see pocket protectors on him.

I presume at some point you've all been on the receiving end of his barely hidden disdain, full of self-importance that one and an ego to match". Out of the corner of my eye, I see him stiffen and he does not look happy,

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'll bet you a million bucks the old man's Volvo in the car park is his", everyone gasps then burst out laughing.

" Geez, Bella you're good, real good. Yep, it's his" states another guy whose name I haven't got yet.

I look up with a questioning glance.

"Tyler, that's my name," he says. I nod my thanks and grab my Coke once again.

The rest of the Cullens look like they are also barely controlling their laughter, unlike the Control Freak who looks outraged. I'm right even from over there they can hear every word. Well hell mend them, shouldn't be listening in if they don't want to hear what's said.

Spotting the clock on the cafeteria wall, I see we've got fifteen more minutes till end of lunch break, so I turn back to my table mates and say,

"If the shit ever hits the fan around here, while Edward is telling everyone including the principal what to do, when and how to do it, I suggest you all attach yourselves to the Cowboy if you want to get out alive, that's just my take on things but I doubt I've misread him".

As the warning bell goes, I get up to bin my trash and see the Cullens all watching me and heatedly discussing something. I get a strange feeling that they are maybe, just maybe hiding in plain sight. So as I walk away I say very quietly,

"If you think you're blending in, you're not, not even slightly. Try dropping the designer gear and flashy cars, money shouts louder than anything else, it's also garners attention, just a bit of constructive criticism, for free". I look up at the Cowboy and he motions as if tipping his Stetson and I know they heard me.

The rest of the day passes off with no problem and I'm happy with that. The next day the school is abuzz, big news, the Cullens are gone. Fancy new job in L.A. for the Doctor apparently. I never did work out who they really were, but I hope they hide themselves, better in the future, wherever they are now.

Shame really I would have liked to get to know the Cowboy better, life's like that though. Hell, our paths may cross again you never know.

 **Jasper** **(And Then We Were Gone)**

Another day in High School hell, why do I do this again? Oh yeah, we must blend in, we must keep the secret. The two don't marry up, so we sit apart not blendin' at all and the humans ignore us as best they can. I find it's best to let my mind wander concentratin' on neither the humans nor my family.

Eddie's thirst is almost at his limit and Ali's is no better and they think I don't know why, stupid fuckers do they think I'm blind, can't they tell I don't give a damn? I decide to fuck with them as I pull out my phone hittin' the speed dial before Alice can stop me.

"Carlisle, Jasper here, did you tell Edward and Alice to test their resistance? No! Oh well both of them are at their threshold and I can control one or other but not both without compromisin' myself, here in school.

So you get to play Solomon today, who do I take down? Edward of course, I'm sure Alice will be thrilled at your concern, Bye". I used to respect Carlisle but he's weak and next to useless as a leader,

he lets Eddie run the shots for everyone, well everyone but me that is, he wouldn't dare. Eddie's growlin' lowly as for once I let him hear my thoughts. He's so cocksure of himself that he can't see how easy it is to get around his gift, we all do it all the time.

Em once asked me how I kept Eddie out, so I told him I thought of somethin' that scared him shitless!

"Oh," he said, "do you run all the goriest battles through your head?"

"Nope", I laughed, "I think of a little bit of Kitty Lovin'! And that makes the gay boy feel nauseous, especially if I throw in my emotions as well"

Em just stared at me for a minute before fallin' helplessly to the ground convulsin' with unrestrained joy.

"Well Ali, God has spoken and the Golden Boy wins once again, you need to hunt as soon as lunch finishes", I tell her and she starts to rise,

"Sit down now, I said after lunch", I growl at her hopin' to get a rise out of Eddie and he bites,

"Don't speak to Alice like that" he whines.

"Are you tellin' me how to treat my mate Eddie" I can barely keep a straight face as he blusters and fumes but goes quiet under my glare,

fuckin' coward and I know he read that thought loud and clear. If they spent less time foolin' around when they should be huntin' they wouldn't be in this mess. So let them suffer because I ain't helpin' either of them out. Well, that used up five minutes of the lunch break only fifty-five to go god damn it.

I really need to leave this crap excuse for a family and soon, when I go I'm takin' Rose and Emmett with me because them I do care about. They just don't know any different and I have no intention of givin' up feedin' from animals, it's been my salvation and the only reason I've stayed this lon'.

I can see Eddie and Ali havin' a conversation in his head and as usual, they think we don't all see them if they were mates I step aside but they are not, Christ they aren't even lovers cause Eddie won't do the deed. He lets her give him Blow Job's but never reciprocates because ladies don't like that, it's demeanin' he tells her.

He just won't admit that he's gay and Carlisle is his mate and I really feel for Esme as she has no idea what's goin' on. Maybe I'll tell her before I leave. My thoughts are interrupted by a stray feelin' of curiosity and wonder, with a tad of lust thrown in. Then we all hear clearly,

"What's with the G.Q. table" from somewhere in the lunch queue,

Emmett looks at Eddie raisin' an eyebrow,

"New girl, everyone's been thinking about her all day," he says.

"Oh that's the Cullens" replies Jessica Stanley, one of the banes of our existence here,

"And, is that meant to mean something to me, like it's the Hiltons or even the Waltons" comes back the new girls reply.

We all grin at that, she's got a sense of humour this one.

" No, they are all Dr and Mrs Cullen's foster kids," says Eric Yorkie, the newspaper geek,

"Well shit, is he a plastic surgeon or something, cause if he is..." she quips,

this has them all laughin' loudly and gettin' everyone's attention includin' ours. As they all settle in to eat their lunches I can feel her lookin' closely at us, but not starin', just watchin'.

"What's she thinking Ed," Emmett asks,

"Nothing," he says.

"What!" we all enquire at the same time,

"Absolutely nothing, I can't hear her at all," he tells us panic in his voice,

well this is new. Ten minutes later we hear,

"Okay guys, give me the lowdown on the Runway Kids",

she listens as they work their way around the table giving her the facts as they know them about the five of us, which ain't much I can tell you.

"So what do you make of them Bella," asks Mike Newton the Eddie wannabe,

though why anyone would want to look like that prick is beyond me. Eddie scowls at my thought, I sneer back at him.

"Right then, starting with the Beauty Queen and the Linebacker, they look like a perfectly matched couple to me. Because she is the most drop dead gorgeous woman I have ever set eyes on, if I was batting for the other team, I'd be needing a change of underwear about now.

Damn, she's hot and most definitely needs the big guy to beat off any competition, if he'd allow it, with a big stick. Her only drawback is she knows and thrives on it and vanity is not a good look on someone that spectacular.

He looks like his size is only a cover for the goofball hidden underneath, I bet he's a lot of fun when she lets him loose. He doesn't play any sports does he?",

Heads all around her table shake in the negative.

"Too strong and unmatched around here I bet, so he opts out rather than downplay. He's the kind of big brother that every girl wishes for, playful but with a touch of menace ." She say's pickin' up her drink and take a large gulp.

"Wow, you see all that at a glance?" asks Angela Webber,

"I'm a bit of a people watcher, seem to spot things others don't, must be a latent talent, hell my dad is Chief of Police you know, maybe it's in the blood. Anyway next, the Nutcracker duo", she comments,

I sit up expectantly because she obviously means me and Ali. Her table is a bit slow on the uptake but Angela gets the reference right away.

" The Toy Soldier and the Sugar Plum Fairy", raisin' her eyebrows to see some of them noddin', the rest are still lost so she carry's on.

"They seem like the most mismatched couple I've ever seen. He looks like he should be in Military School, maybe was, who knows. But the clothes are confusing me, the preppie look is all wrong for him, why do I get the feeling he'd be more happy and comfortable in jeans, cowboy boots and a Stetson. Oh well, a mystery for another time.

The fairy though, she's full of barely controlled energy and damn I can almost see her vibrating from here. Likes to be in charge of everything, I bet she picked out everyone's clothes for them, even though she looks small and delicate, she's a tough cookie who'd like to be the boss in that relationship ... Or should I say she's just plain bossy!

But they don't fit, he's coasting along happily in that pairing and she's like a swan, on the top of the water all is calm but underneath she's working way too hard. Almost like she's waiting on him slipping or something, she has no faith in him and that don't make for a good relationship. It's supposed to be, give and take, not take as much as you can!" Bella tells them all.

Well, hell's teeth, she nailed us as well, we all look at each other then at her, and I think she actually noticed that but didn't flinch.

"Bella, you ever thought of working on the school newspaper, we need someone with insight", Eric states,

with an almost pleadin' look at her, he's not kiddin' she's awesome.

" Maybe, I'll think about it, it wouldn't look too shabby on my resume. I've been toying with the idea of becoming a profiler, somewhere down the line". She says smilin' at them all.

"Oh, do me next" Newton demands,

"No, not yet" shouts Jessica, "She hasn't done Edward yet".

"Edward!" she quizzes, as she looks over at our table,

"Oh, the Control Freak, yes he's something else isn't he and not in a good way. Obviously, the youngest, but thinks he's the most important, probably treated like it at home too, to everyone else's detriment.

Not to mention he thinks he's best looking, but he's wrong there. His looks are only surface deep, like people's thoughts, there just fleeting really, never meant to be the most important thing in a person's make-up. Now the Cowboy's the real heartthrob in that family, probably because he looks like a man should, not a petulant schoolboy.

Whereas the other two guys look uncomfortable in the preppie get-ups he likes it and I wouldn't be surprised to see pocket protectors on him. I presume at some point you've all been on the receiving end of his barely hidden disdain, full of self-importance that one and an ego to match". She says.

Eddie stiffens at this and he does not look happy. Bella continues with

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'll bet you a million bucks the old man's Volvo in the car park is his", everyone at her table gasps then bursts out laughin'.

We're barely keepin' it together at our table either, well all except Eddie and Ali is trying to look comfortin'.

" Geez, Bella you're good, real good. Yep, it's his" states Tyler Crawley before he gives her his name.

She sees way more than she should and I know she senses we heard all of that, but she really doesn't give a damn. Well, this is provin' a better lunch than we've had in a long time, not only that but she referred to me as the Cowboy, as if she knew it to be a fact.

So with just under fifteen minutes to go, she finishes off, with to me a mind blowin' statement.

"If the shit ever hits the fan around here, while Edward is telling everyone including the principal what to do, when and how to do it. I suggest you all attach yourselves to the Cowboy if you want to get out alive, that's just my take on things but I doubt I've misread him".

How could a human see all that in one hour when my family haven't in the last fifty years I don't understand it but I know she means it, I can feel her confidence in me rollin' in waves off her.

While everyone else is arguin' and panickin', I just watch Bella as she gets up at the warnin' bell to dump her rubbish and we hear

"If you think you're blending in, you're not, not even slightly. Try dropping the designer gear and flashy cars, money shouts louder than anything else, it's also garners attention, just a bit of constructive criticism, for free" she tells us.

She looks up at me and I motion as if tippin' my Stetson and I know she knows we heard. The next day the school will be abuzz, with the big news, the Cullens are gone. Carlisle has a new job in L.A. we told everyone. I hope she never works out who or what we really are.

Shame really I would have liked to get to know Bella better, life's like that though. Hell, our paths may cross again one day, you never know, I might make sure of it.


	2. Family Views

**A/N: The aftermath from the Cullens standpoint, Jasper, Esme and Alice's points of view xx Alexis**

* * *

 **Jasper** **(The Brady Bunch Come Undone)**

I was just idly swingin' back and forth on the seat that sat on the back deck of the big white mansion and strummin' on my guitar softly, some new tune and lyrics are vyin' for attention in my mind with an image of a feisty brown eyed girl. The scene that was unfoldin' behind me was so beyond fuckin' ludicrous. Vampires were runnin' at blur speed, to and from the extremely large movin' van that sat on the driveway just below me. Panic is etched on every one of their faces and me personally, just didn't give a damn about any of it.

"Jazz, man, where the hell is your stuff?" Emmett shouted at me as he ran past for the hundredth time,

"All packed" I replied in a soft and calm voice,

never understood his need to shout, we were vampires and had perfect hearin'.

"Why's it not in the van then?" asked Rose as she too passed me,

"Cause it's not goin' to Alaska, it's goin' to Texas," I said still in the low soft tone from before.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks, turnin' to face me and that old human sayin' 'You could have heard a pin drop' popped into my head.

"You're not coming to Alaska with us?" whispered Esme,

"No ma'am, I'm not. Just waitin' on my haulage truck comin' and Carlisle gettin' back from the hospital for one last family meetin' and then I'm headin' out" I told her calmly and quietly.

"How did I not know this? See this?" Alice demanded of me,

hands on hips as if this would or could intimidate me.

"Don't know Ali, don't care Ali! Maybe you shoulda been lookin' at my future, instead of Eddie's fuckin' dick!" was my low sarcastic answer.

I heard his hiss from above in the bedroom he had on the third floor.

"What the Fuck?" yelled Emmett,

joltin' himself upright so hard that he banged his head inside the juggernaut. I laughed and told them

"Ask my wife, no make that my ex-wife, bet you didn't see that one comin' either Alice? papers are arrivin' with the truck Oh and Alice, you will sign them".

Carlisle arrived just then, obviously, Esme must have called him home sooner. And then everyone started talkin' at once and I just went on strummin' my guitar, a tune was slowly formin'. He raised his hand for silence, as he was tryin' to collate everyone's information quickly and said:

"Family meeting now, I think, Jasper will you join us?"

"Yup," I replied and followed them all inside swingin' my guitar.

Edward and Alice were starin' at me worriedly, tryin' to work out why he had never heard anythin' in my mind and why she hadn't seen any of my recent decisions. They were so far up themselves that they didn't know everybody could work around their piece of shit gifts without much trouble at all.

They thought themselves infallible, but they had no real idea what went on behind their backs, all the time. Carlisle cleared his throat unnecessarily, he was as nervous as the other two, he had as much to lose as them for all the lies he'd been tellin' for decades.

"Jasper? The family tells me you are leaving us and divorcing Alice" he enquires,

"Yup, I am Carlisle, I've been puttin' up with this shit for far far too long. Alice and I are not now, nor have we ever been mates. She lied to me back in the beginnin', you guys too when we got here, goddamn she was even lyin' to herself about that load of old horse shit. I've known the truth for over twenty years now" I informed him,

"Basically, I couldn't care less what you all do or where the fuck you go, except for Esme, Rose, and Emmett," I say in a low, quiet voice.

"But when she started the crap with Eddie-boy that was a step too far," I say.

"What crap with Edward? what are you talking about?" he demands, the hurt evident in his tone.

"You're bein' a little self-righteous there Carlisle? Seein' as you're doin' the same thin' too!" I comment.

"What the hell is going on?" Rose shouts out loud enough to stop traffic.

" In a nutshell, Alice has been givin' Eddie the asshole blowjobs and he's refusin' to man up and reciprocate, cause he's gay and Carlisle is jealous cause Eddie's his mate and spurned his advances when he was turned in 1918. To fuckin' straight-laced to admit what he was". Stunned silence and Alice sobbin' is all I can hear.

"To hurt him back, he married Esme, when Edward went off on his little I'll be the judge and jury jaunt. Carlisle's bisexual so Esme was happy enough but they are not mates. But you knew that didn't you Esme?" I enquired, as I feel her emotions tellin' me this was nothin' new to her.

"Yes, It was enough, in the beginning, I had had a rough time with my human husband before I died and Carlisle was kind, loving and gentle and I loved him for that and for giving me a new, better life. But his shouting Edward's name as he cums is starting to wear a little thin, even starting to get on my nerves" she tells us.

"I'm so sorry Esme sweetheart" Carlisle claims sadly,

"I know you are Carlisle, I also know you have deep feelings for me but you love Edward and you always have. I can't and won't compete with that anymore.

We should have just stayed brother and sister as planned before Edward ran away" she told him sadly realisin; this could well be the end of her family.

Emmett was sittin' so still, with his mouth hangin' open and his eyes dartin' back and forward not knowin' who to look at next,

"Shit! it's like the best ever episode of Jerry Springer, fuck me this family is crazier than I thought" he blurts out suddenly and Rose, Esme and I burst out laughin' at his expression of glee. I continue tellin' Carlisle,

"So I'm divorcin' Alice cause that stuff she's doin' with him is just degradin' to her, he's just usin' her as an outlet for his feelin's toward you" I explain then give a phoney shudder and put a nauseous look on my face;

Emmett is rollin' on the floor now, he can't believe this was all goin' on under his nose and he never knew.

"I put up with all the other men cause it saved me havin' to fake wantin' her anymore, but Eddie! come on!" I turned to Alice sayin'

" It's not as if you didn't know he was gay? " Her face scrunched up and she feels embarrassed and stupid.

"Oh dear lord! you didn't know did you, how in god's name did you not see that Alice?". I patted her on the shoulder but had little or no sympathy for her really.

"So I have a place near Peter's and I'm headin' down there soon. Any of you three who want to join me are more than welcome. It's a big spread so we won't fall over each other and it could sure use some Esme magic" I offer them.

"Since when do we have a place in Texas?" Alice storms at me,

"Since before I met you Alice, and I said it was my place, not ours! You got that" I inform her emphatically and she nods.

Edward and Carlisle were just staring at each other, all the time I was talkin' and I presume Carlisle is tryin' to talk some sense into Edward after all this time. They should have done it years ago if Eddie had just accepted his sexuality, rather than trying to hide it and from it. Their emotions are so powerful it's hard for me not to project it,

"Why don't you two just kiss and make up," I say,

"You know you really do want to Edward, I can feel it for god's sake".

That's all it took to have them in each other's arms just as my truck pulled up,

"Anyone transferrin' their stuff over better do it now," I said as I got the papers from the driver and handed them to Alice.

"Nice and clean, Okay Ali?" I say,

"Yeah, I suppose," she says signin' them all and handin' them back over with a sigh.

"I hope you find what you're lookin' for Alice, I can never repay you for showin' me this life, for that, I will always be eternally grateful," I tell her honestly,

"But the rest of that shit not so fuckin' much" and she hugs me laughin'

"You'll survive it, Cowboy, you'll survive," she says cockin' her head as if she's seen somethin',

but I don't ask. I don't want to know what's ahead of me for once. We hear Emmett tootin' the jeep's horn and I turn to see all three of them sittin' inside wavin' me over,

"Come on slow poke! Texas is waiting "shouts Emmett from the driver's seat,

I jump in beside him, "Alright, let's wind this up and move on out of here" I laugh,

freely for the first time in ages, proppin' my guitar up against the jeep's door. I nod my farewell to Alice, Edward and Carlisle barely notice us leavin' as they're locked in a passionate embrace.

I was really lookin' forward to whatever the future holds for the four of us now and I tell them so.

"It's time for you to let your hair down and just be Esme," I tell her "You don't have to play the mother anymore, I'd be honoured and privileged to have you as a sister. What do you say?" She laughs and agrees that that would be a nice change for her.

"But one thing's for sure and certain, I'm damn glad I won't be around Edward and Carlisle, havin' to listen to and feel the emotions of them makin' up for the last ninety years! Now that is a goddamn scary thought. Maybe we'll get in touch in ten years or so and see if the house in Alaska is still standin'" I laugh as I say this and everybody else joins in.

The miles fly by as Emmett drives us to our new home and the tune I was creatin' earlier in the day once more floods my mind alon' with the sexy brown eyed girl I wish I'd gotten to know a bit better. After all, she alone was the catalyst for our new adventure, even though she will probably never know it.

 **Esme** **(Esme's Family)**

I had had a strange feeling all day as if everything was going to change and it would be sudden. I also knew Jasper would be at the root of it, maybe indirectly but yes he would be the trigger. I knew like me he wasn't happy, hadn't been for a while. I also knew my family would be split asunder. Not that we really were a family, just a group of vampires pretending and I was getting fed up with the whole charade.

 **Carlisle** didn't love me, he cared deeply I knew that. But he had me playing the role of mother to the rest of them and they didn't need a mother, friend maybe, sister even yes, but no, not a mother. I had tried to tell him but he had this perfect image in his head of the great vampire family. They weren't children any of them, well maybe Edward, but not the others.

Don't get me wrong I do love Carlisle, but I'm not in love with him. He was kind, gentle and loving in the beginning and he needed me as much as I needed him. But we should never have married, that caused more problems than not, when Edward returned to us, after his rebellion he said he wouldn't come between us and so we were at an impasse.

Rather than face the situation we pretended everything was fine. Then the family expanded and three became five and then seven. But the underlying problems were still there, we just skirted around them.

 **Edward** , he was the cause of most of the grief we put up with. He was Carlisle's mate, but couldn't accept it. Maybe it was his age, only seventeen, or the fact he was a product of the time he was born into. But no the rest of us had adapted, to the ever-changing times we live through. He refused, not that he couldn't change but he wouldn't.

He is a naturally selfish and spoilt boy, both as a human and now as a vampire. We enabled him to hurt us and Carlisle is the worst offender, Edward plays on the guilt Carlisle feels and uses it as a weapon against him. If only he had accepted the love and devotion he had for him, then maybe we would never have started this sham of a marriage, that we had.

 **Rose** was such a tortured soul when she came to us, she found accepting what she had become very tough. Coping with the manner in which she died, was very hard for her and a long slow process to recover from, not that one ever truly recovers from being raped.

That all thankfully for her changed for the better when she found Emmett. He was her salvation, she still had her moments now and again. But mostly she is happy and content, she was not really the Ice Queen she liked everyone to think she was.

 **Emmett** is a joy to be around, an overgrown lovable child. But behind that facade is a strong intelligent vampire who loves deeply and wholeheartedly. He takes joy in others happiness and enhances it tenfold. He was a blessing for Rose and he loves her beyond all reasoning. The ability to understand and deal with her demons is no mean feat.

 **Jasper** , as I said **,** is very unhappy, when he came to us he was a broken shell of a man. The horrors of his past were hard to come to terms with, he could never forget, but has learned to accept what was, cannot be changed.

So he became more outgoing and showed the fun side of himself to us more and more. His empathy has been a boon to the family as a whole, without him I don't think we would have lasted this long, he kept us sane more than even he realised.

 **Alice** , what can you say about someone who remembers nothing, not her human life or her beginnings of this one either. It has turned her into a control freak and her gift just makes it ten times worse. She interferes in everything no matter how small it is. Like if I maybe wanted to move a vase she points to the place it's to go and says,

"You didn't like it in the two other places you tried first" well that fine but I want to be able to try them out for myself anyway.

That's just the tip of the iceberg, she has them all convinced she knows what's best because she sees it. But best for who? Alice I think.

The phone rings breaking me out of my musings and it's Carlisle telling me we have to move immediately, Chief Swan's daughter has just arrived and she is way too perceptive for the family's safety. Okay, this happens every so often and we have the whole moving thing done pat. How did Alice miss this? She usually sees this kind of thing in advance.

By the time everyone returns from school, the juggernaut is already in the drive and I have started to load up our furniture. Everyone disappears off to their own rooms and starts their own packing.

Jasper is first down and sits on the swing on the deck playing his guitar. Everything goes smoothly until Rose asks why he hasn't put his things on the truck if they were packed. All he said was

"Cause it's not goin' to Alaska, it's goin' to Texas," and I knew that's it,

that's the straw that broke the camel's back. I was the first to speak saying

"You're not coming to Alaska with us?"

Alice was starting to go ballistic demanding to know how she didn't know or see this happening? Jasper just blew us all away with his revelations, telling her he was divorcing her and I quote,

"Papers are arrivin' with the truck Oh and Alice, you will sign them". I hurried off to phone Carlisle at that and he rushed back as quickly as he could.

So we could have a family meeting as it turned out it was our last one ever. Everything came out then, Alice and Edward's strange affair. How could she not know he was gay? I think her gift is seriously on the blink, she's been missing things all over the place.

Carlisle's reaction was expected, to Alice and Edward's goings on.

"What crap with Edward? what are you talking about?" he demanded.

So that led to more confessions all around about Edward being Carlisle's mate and us only being lovers in the beginning and mainly just companions now. Then Jasper said to me

"But you knew that didn't you Esme?" and I dropped my own bombshell about being second best to Edward,

"But his shouting, Edward's name as he cums, is starting to wear a little thin," I told them.

The funniest thing of all was Emmett reaction and when he blurted out

"Shit! it's like the best ever episode of Jerry Springer, fuck me this family is crazier than I thought" Rose, Jasper and I couldn't help but burst out laughing at him.

Then Jasper offered the lifeline I so desperately needed.

"So I have a place near Peter's and I'm headin' down there soon. Any of you three who want to join me are more than welcome. It's a big spread so we won't fall over each other and it could sure use some Esme magic" he said.

Well, that was it for me, freedom from the lies, pretence and the angst, peace and quiet in Texas sounded really good and I was going. By the time Jasper was finished talking to Alice and getting the papers signed Emmett, Rose and I were in the jeep after transferring our stuff to the truck for Texas, which would be coming on later. Then Jasper again shocked me with his insight saying.

"It's time for you to let your hair down and just be Esme," he told me "You don't have to play the mother anymore, I'd be honoured and privileged to have you as a sister. What do you say?" I laugh telling him that sounded like a really nice change.

Now it was going to be my turn, I always wanted to have an interior design business, so why not! It's going to be me first, just for once and I can't wait. I would be Esme Platt again, not Carlisle's wife or Edward's mother, but me, the me I wanted to be.

 **Alice** **(** **Why Did I Not See That Coming** **?)**

I don't understand! I had my whole future mapped out and this was not it. I saw my meeting Jazzy and although we weren't mates, he was so badly damaged that it was easy to convince him we were. Then meeting the Cullens, integrating myself firmly within the family was meant to be easy, but they were more screwed up than I saw.

It was meant to be so simple, why did it not work out? Well in hindsight I realised, I knew nothing about families and I only saw what I wanted. The perfect mother and father to replace my own, who abandoned me to an asylum. Siblings who would dote on me and listen to every word I said as if it was, handed down from God.

But they all had their own agenda's and I didn't take that into account:

 **Carlisle** wanted Edward to love him because he was his mate.

 **Esme** wanted the freedom to be herself but ended up trapped in a sham of a marriage.

 **Rose** wanted revenge and death, but with Emmett's help, she was mainly happy.

 **Emmett** wanted nothing but his Rose.

 **Edward** wanted them all gone, jealous of the affection Carlisle gave to them, well all of us, made him bitter and cruel. Stupid boy, he should have been basking in Carlisle's love and seen he could share it, there was enough to go around.

But I saw none of that through my rose-tinted glasses, what a fool I was. Edward convinced me that he wasn't gay and Carlisle had made a mistake. I knew nothing of vampires either, so he fooled me. I was mainly happy in the beginning, but Jasper scared me and I couldn't tell him I'd lied to him about us. The Major kept making sudden appearances in the early days and that was sickening to handle.

I was repulsed by his scars and made him cover up at all times, even when we were intimate. I should have set him free a long time ago, but I needed a protector and I had picked him. His friends hated me, it was as if they knew, so they had to go too. We settled into a routine and I thought everything was fine. How was I to know they were all tricking my gift by not making decisions or making snap ones I couldn't foresee.

It got harder and harder to control them all and I had to resort to lies and subterfuge to keep them in line. Keeping them moving and attending High School that was my idea, trying to bore them into submission and it worked for a while. Then I got wanderlust and used shopping trips to cover up my own sexual indiscretions, I really thought he didn't know.

Again in hindsight that was when things changed, when I went 'Shopping', he went off to see his brother and occasionally was doing the same thing, I didn't see that at first either. We staggered on for another twenty years like that and to humans that would be untenable but to us, it was nothing, nothing at all, we had eternity. But when I started seeing Isabella Swan, again I got it wrong.

I thought her nothing more than an inconvenience to be handled just like everyone else. I was going to fob her off on Edward, but he had become so anal and nasty, no one but Carlisle liked him anymore. Then I slipped and he saw my affairs in my mind and he blackmailed me into doing him sexual favours.

Thank god he was really gay, I the fool still wasn't sure but he never wanted that from me and I was glad. So instead of my plan for Edward to kill her his singer, or later Jasper because of our combined bloodlust. I know it sounds callous, but I was trying to protect my future. Fortunately, she took one look at the asshole and passed, therefore saving her own life.

But she was as I knew she would be, attracted to Jasper, thankfully he was unaware and I thought I'd got away with it. We were moving and that was it, thank god I had thought until Jazz dropped the bombshell on us that he was not coming and it was over and he knew everything. He even had fooled Edward, getting around both our gifts easily and Edward was livid.

But now, I am the one left alone, Rose, Emmett and Esme have gone with Jazz to Texas, Edward finally relented and gave into his feeling's for Carlisle, they are off to Alaska. They offered to have me join them but no, time to start again, maybe, this time, I should be more honest and just live and let live. This time, no family, we're vampires, it's meant to be a coven, not a family, I see that now.

So I'm off to do a tour of the fashion houses of Europe, Tanya Denali is joining me, she's fun and enjoys the odd dalliance so it won't be dull. With any luck I'll meet my mate, he has been conspicuous by his absence in my visions and it's so annoying. But for once I'm going to just let life happen to me, I have been slow to learn but I've got it now. Destiny will not be thwarted, by me or anyone else.

As for Bella Swan, god she's a charmed one that girl. In about seven years she will meet Jasper once again and this time without any interference from me or anyone else they may just may get it together. But that's up to them, sink or swim depends only on themselves next time around.


	3. Cowboy

**A/N:** **If** **is meant to be, it's meant to be, fate will not be subverted, it will have its way eventually xx Alexis**

* * *

 **Bella** **(On the home stretch)**

I was beginning to feel more than a little burnt out, but I knew I'd make it to the end of my last semester here at UNT. It had been a long slog since High School, but I've made it, through the Associates Degree and now the Bachelors. I had decided in Mid School that I wanted to be a profiler and was determined to make it happen.

I wasn't even all the way there but at least now I could get some actual hands-on real work with the up and coming placement I had secured for the next 2/3 years. At present I was sitting in the cool late afternoon sun, writing up some notes and revising some earlier work. Today is Dec 8th, 2011, the last day of classes and I was just taking a breather before heading back to the dorm to prepare for reading day tomorrow.

I closed my eyes and turned my face up to the weak dying rays, sighing to myself and just relaxing. That was when I heard some idle chatter nearby, I wasn't paying any attention until I heard the most deliciously sinful southern drawl I'd ever come across and damn I was studying in Texas, I've heard a few.

It seems to sinuously caress my skin as it passed over me, my heart was pounding and my pulse racing, shit I was getting turned on by a total stranger's voice!

"Come on Jazz, man, why we here?" I now overheard,

"I don't know Em, Peter said I'd find somethin' to my likin' if I was here today, at this time, Damn him. But what?"He replied and the sound slithered over my skin making me shiver, not with the cold but desire.

This is ridiculous I thought to myself, get a grip Bella it's only a goddamn voice, granted a delicious, smooth dark chocolate sort of voice. So I stood to leave as two guys came round the corner and stopped dead staring at me. I couldn't believe my eyes, it was 'The Cowboy' from Forks High my first day there. He was, at last, wearing the right clothes, hat and all, he looked fine, mighty fine.

"Cowboy?" I said tentatively, expecting him to not know who the hell I was.

Just cause he had starred in all my best fantasies through Uni, didn't mean he would remember me from all that time ago. We never actually spoke back then, well I spoke he nodded that was it. Oh shit, I profiled them, a bit of nervous showing off that day and anyway they left right after unexpectedly.

So why would he remember, not everyone has such a good memory as me, it's damn near photographic, but not quite. Now I think about it, they both looked exactly the same, yeah a different style of clothes but otherwise the same. Wow, awesome gene pool they came from, seven years has made little or no dent in them.

"Well, well, look who it is Em, the profiler from Forks," he said slow and easy,

it oozed over me like melted butter and I automatically rubbed my thighs together. His eyes met mine as he took in a sharp breath and said,

"Very nice!" as if he knew what his voice was doing to me.

I dropped back down on the bench mesmerised. The big guy laughed saying,

"Looks like Christmas came early for you, Jazz". He slapped him on the back and walked away leaving us alone.

"Jazz!" I queried,

"Yeah, Emmett calls me that but it's really ..." he says and I finish his sentence

"Jasper".

"You remembered? That was a long time ago" he states.

"Well you were a memorable family" I laugh and he joins me,

"Yes, we were, 'The Brady Bunch come undone', so to speak" then he sniggers at an obviously personal joke.

I really can't believe he's here, not Texas, I mean with that accent where else would he be, but here in front of me after all this time.

"How have you been? the family all well?" I asked just for something to say and he laughs again, answering

"That's a story for another time darlin', but yeah, as far as I know, they're all just fine and me I've been reconnectin' with my brother".

He settles down beside me now long legs stretched out in front of him like he doesn't have a care in the world. My body reacts instantly to the close proximity, my heart speeding up and my breathing sounds like I've just become a really bad, cheesy porn star. Wow, I think to myself, if he could bottle this shit, he'd be a millionaire, many times over and then some.

"I'm not makin' you nervous am I sugar" he drawls,

the breath I'd not noticed I was holding rushed out and with it, my uncensored answer,

" No, the complete opposite actually. Have you always oozed sex appeal or is this just for my benefit?" He turns and looks me right in the eye,

his hand comes up and tucks a loose strand of my hair behind my ear,

"Sorry darlin' didn't realise I was projectin'," he said in a low silky voice.

God, damn he needs to stop that before I become a puddle on the sidewalk. This close my brain was cataloguing the difference between us; His touch is cold, mine is not. His skin felt really firm and mine is soft. His eyes are like molten gold, changing and darkening as he watches me, mine are brown and to me, boring with no depth.

He has an amazing scent, it's like sin and sex, but it's outdoorsy and healthy, it's so damn moreish. He's the palest Texan I've ever seen, but I'm the freaky albino from Phoenix, not so different there then. The other thing I glimpse is a pattern of scars crisscrossing the parts of his body I can see and shit! they look for all the world like bite marks!

"Exactly, What and Who are you really Jasper? You look like a man in his early twenties but act so much more mature, as if you'd lived a long time. By the way, don't think I didn't notice neither you or Emmett, seemed to have aged any and don't tell me your surname's Hale cause she is no more your sister than I am!" I blurt out.

 **Peter's 'Just Knowing Shit' is the original brainchild of fanfiction author 'Idreamofeddy'.**

 **(42!)**

"Ah Darlin', I don't know if you're ready for the truth! Let me ask you a question. Do you believe that what you see around you, is all there is? I know you've got a scientific mind, but how open to new ideas is it?" Jasper asks me quietly, looking me straight in the eye.

"Well, I'm not stupid enough to think this is all there is to life, the universe, etc and I also don't think the answer to it all is 42 either!" I laughingly say.

"But I know there are many strange! no, different things going on around us all the time and occasionally we, the human race catch a glimpse. Whether we accept it or just pass it off, is another thing altogether" I tell him seriously.

"How about, we get to know one another better and if you think you've worked it out then tell me? Cause you know the saying? 'If I tell you this, I'll have to kill you' it's not a joke in my world. It ain't no idle threat either, we would both be put to death if anyone found out you knew" he was so serious as he told me this I had no choice but to believe him.

"Phew! okay then, so no spilling of secrets, just good old detective work for me, I can live with that... no pun intended. So your name at least?" I asked him trying to be casual about it,

but I really wanted, even needed to know. I hadn't the faintest idea why it was so important to me but it was.

"... Jasper Whitlock ma'am, at your service" he said this as he rose to his feet and bowed deeply over my hand,

which had automatically risen to him as he held out his. He placed a small kiss on the back of it and I felt a jolt of sheer pleasure run through me, it left behind a faint buzzing, pulsing sensation. Well damn, I looked up as it happened to see him looking just as surprised as I was.

"Hot damn, ... Jasper Whitlock! This is taking southern charm to a whole new level" I tell him as I flush pink and almost want to giggle,

what am I the heroine in a 'bodice ripper'. Get a hold of yourself Bella, I rant internally and I would love to, get a hold of him I mean. He smiles wickedly as if he knows what I'm feeling.

"So what rank or title goes in the pause before your name? might I ask!" I query and he bursts out laughing.

"Woman, you're as sharp as a tack, how on earth did you catch that?" he quizzes and I shrug my shoulders.

"It's Major, Major Jasper Whitlock" he confirms my theory for me.

"Well Major, it's a pleasure to finally get to speak to you," I say and don't miss the little shiver that ran through him,

as I said the word Major, nor the small almost inaudible growl that went with it. He seems just as much attracted to me as I am to him, thank the lord and I smile widely at him now. I give a little shiver as a gust of cold air blasts around the corner and Jasper offers to walk me back to my dorm.

"Actually, I live off campus, in a small apartment. It's just a 10-minute walk from here" I say whilst taking his arm and we set off.

We discuss my course and how I thought the finals would go. How I liked Texas and what happens next in my career plan, he was sure I had mapped out for myself. Of course, he was right I did have the next five years at least planned out.

Some people think me a little anal, but I need stability and solid foundations, years of living with my mother and her skittish behaviour, jumping from town to town, job to job and from man to man, made me like this.

He asked if he could see me again tomorrow, but I declined, saying although not everyone used the reading day for reading, I would be.

"So how about Saturday? You could come over to our place, Esme always wanted to meet you, but never got the chance because we moved away" he told me.

"Esme?" I asked.

"Yeah she's kinda, like a big sister to us all now" he explains.

"Okay," I said,

"That would be nice, Who else will be there?". He reeled off everyone's name

"Peter and Charlotte Whitlock, Emmett and Rose McCarty, Esme Platt and of course, me" he laughed.

He left me at my apartment block door, after making sure I got in safely, a real southern gentleman. Saying he'd pick me up at 10 am Saturday morning and did I like motorbikes, I said yes I loved them, but didn't mention I had one just yet.

Let's see how it all goes first I thought to myself. Before I introduce him to my baby. She was my one indulgence, my father hated me having a motorbike. But as I was a full grown adult now, he couldn't do much but grumble at me about her.

Reading day was as I expected hard to cope with, as images of a certain blond cowboy in a black Stetson and boots, nothing else just the hat and boots, kept popping into my head to distract me. Thank god I knew all the material anyway by now or I'd be screwed.

I yawned and promised myself an early night hoping to sleep better than last night, it wasn't that I didn't sleep, but it was a night plagued with raunchy dreams that left me tired and irritable today. So bearing in mind he mentioned a motorbike, I laid out casual clothes for tomorrow, jeans, cowboy boots and leather riding jacket to go over a heavier long-sleeved semi-dressy shirt.

Yes that would do and I would plait my hair in the morning to keep it under control, even with a helmet it could get whipped into a bird's nest in no time, not a pretty sight let me tell you and god damn painful to straighten out too.

So with some nervous tension and a little apprehension for the next day, I got into bed, thankfully the days tiredness had caught up with me and I was out like a light as soon as my head touched the pillow and my sleep was deep enough that if I did dream they didn't disturb me at all.

 **A/N: A little nod to 'Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy' by Douglas Adams.**

 **(The Whitlock's & Co)**

I woke automatically at seven thirty, just as my alarm went off. Grabbed a quick shower and sorted my hair, before eating a leisurely breakfast and caught the news on the TV. As usual, I was ready with plenty time to spare, I hated having to rush so this was the norm for me.

Thus even gave me time to fire off a couple of Emails to my parents, assuring my dad I was being careful and my mother I was eating properly. I heard the bike coming before I saw it pull up and she was a beauty, all black and shiny.

But no match for the man riding it, he too was all in black and this made his hair and eyes stand out spectacularly as he pulled off his helmet. Dear god, I'd better watch myself with this guy as I would surely make a fool of myself otherwise.

I watched as he prowled up to my front door, there was no other description that would have fitted this predatory walk of his. He was blond, mysterious and dangerous, but also gloriously sexy and definitely one of those men your parents always warned you about but never told you how to handle.

I was gonna get burnt, I knew it but it didn't stop me rushing to the door to meet my fate as he knocked,

"You ready to go darlin'" he purred and I had to check the corners of my mouth to make sure I wasn't drooling.

Dear heavens he needs to reign that in a notch or two, I'm never going to survive this day otherwise. He smirked at me as if he knew the effect he was having on me.

"Yup, ready to go, do you have a spare helmet? Cause if not I have my own!" I informed him.

"You've got a bike sugar? What is she?" he enquired, sounding really interested, not just being polite.

"She ain't no Ducati like yours, but I love my baby all the same," I said this as I lead him around to the garage where my beautiful shiny flame red Harley was housed.

He whistled in appreciation and I was really pleased.

"Do you want to take her or are you happy to ride with me?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'll ride with you this time as I don't know the way, but we could go out together some other time maybe" I hedged hopefully.

"You betcha, that's a date darlin'," he said grinning.

I grabbed my helmet off the seat and we headed over to his bike. I waited till he was astride her before swinging myself up behind him. I shimmied closer to him and slide my arms around his waist, he felt cool to the touch and solid, but not unpleasantly so.

As he started her up, she growled below us and was just like her owner dangerous. He tapped my thigh in warning and we were off and it was exhilarating and an awesome ride. We were weaving in and out of the light traffic and soon he opened her up as we hit the freeway.

What a rush, this was as close to flying as I'm ever likely to get I thought. But it was over too soon for my liking as he took us up the off-ramp and onto some winding back roads, but this brought another sort of pleasure as I felt him handling her expertly and with ease. Ahead of us, I could just make out a long low ranch-style house and it was spectacular in its simplicity.

I don't like over the top mansion type houses, this blended in with the landscape and was just perfect. As we roared down the lengthy driveway, I could see outbuildings and machinery, this was a working ranch. Horses were grazing on both sides and in the mild winter conditions we were having seemed happy to be out and running free.

We pulled up in front of the veranda and he turned off the bike. I swung off the back and whipped my helmet free, I did a three hundred and sixty-degree turn, as he dismounted and smiled at Jasper as I once more faced him.

"It's beautiful and so quiet, I love it, Jasper," I said happily.

He returned my smile with a grin, taking my arm

"Thank you, darlin', I hoped you'd like it. Come on in and meet everyone, they're waitin' inside" he told me.

To say his family were unique would be an understatement, they were all so startling in their own ways. Emmett who I'd seen before gave me a bone crushing hug and was chastised by his wife Rose, she was exactly as I remembered her from school and I mean exactly, like the boys she hadn't changed an iota!

Peter and Charlotte were very fun loving and unlike the rest had muddy brownish-red eyes, not gold. In fact, they looked like they were wearing contacts and not great ones at that. When Esme introduced herself she almost said Cullen as her surname then changed it to Platt,

"Were you once a Cullen then?" I enquired,

"Yes, I was married to Carlisle, but no more!" she informed me.

"Oh I'm sorry" I started to say but she shook her head,

saying it was an amicable split and a long time coming. She bustled about offering me coffee and a sandwich, which I accepted readily. She explained that the main house was Jasper's and she lived in an apartment over the garage, Rose and Emmett lived in the pool house out back and Peter and Charlotte lived at the next ranch over.

"When we left Forks, Jasper invited us here to stay with him. He's a kind man and a good friend, more like a brother really" she told me as she served my food.

It didn't get past my attention that no one else ate or drank anything. When I'd finished Jasper gave me a tour of the spread and asked if I liked horses.

"Well, they aren't as great as motorbikes" I laughed "But yes, for the sheer calm and unhurriedness of them" I answered.

"Yeah, me too," he said wistfully.

Once back at the house, we all chatted for a couple of hours and It was obvious to me that they all talked as if they were much older and in a way very weary, it was apparent in their mode of speech, mannerisms, kind of old-fashioned and old worldly or was that otherworldly?

They all came from different backgrounds, but also it felt to me different times! How could that be? This was one of those detective moments, I would have to ponder later. The day flew by and I had a really great time, tomorrow was Sunday and I intended to have a lazy day. As we left I asked Jasper if he wanted to spend the day with me, just chilling out and he accepted without any qualms.

As we were getting back on his bike I asked him,

"Why do Peter and Charlotte wear contacts? Rubbish ones at that, that need changing so often!"

He roared with laughter and asked did I notice anything else, so I mentioned them not eating or drinking either. Also, the acute stillness that they all sometimes affected, as if they didn't breath or need to move for great lengths of time.

He just stared at me and said,

"At this rate sugar, you have us all sussed out in no time" but said no more and I didn't push it, not yet anyway.

The ride home was just as great and getting to hold on to the man in front of me was all part and parcel of it. When we arrived at my place I asked if he wanted to come in, but he declined, saying he was going out with his brother soon and he'd see my house tomorrow. He stepped up real close and whispered in my ear

"But I'll be thinkin' about you all night darlin', tomorrow can't come so enough"

My legs almost gave out on me as he kissed my ear and blew out a breath across my neck, in fact, if he hadn't been holding me tightly against him I was sure I'd have keeled over. He brought a hand up to my face and cupped my cheek saying

"You have no idea what you do to me sugar!" I held in the chuckle that threatened to overspill as I felt his erection pressing into my upper thigh, I could hazard a guess if he wanted.

But all that disappeared from my head as he bent down to capture my lips with his, in the most passion filled, but gentle kiss I had ever had. In the history of kisses, that was without a doubt the best ever one. I was almost dizzy with the emotions coursing through me and strangely it felt as if some of those were his as well, but that couldn't be right! Could it?

When he pulled back I was breathless and my chest was heaving,

"Well hot damn" was all I could say,

he hugged me close and I felt him laughing at my reaction. With one more peck on the lips, he let me go, saying he'd be here at ten tomorrow if that was okay with me. I could only nod stupidly as my brain was now nothing more than mush slopping around inside my addled head.


	4. Cowboy Cont

**Bella** **(** **Midnight Revelations!)**

I pottered around that evening with random thoughts swirling in and out of focus in my head. This was quite normal for me, it was really my brain's way of sorting the relevant from the drivel and eventually, I would have a satisfactory answer to whatever conundrum was bothering me.

But it was being a little more elusive than normal, ah, well I'll just sleep on it and maybe the morning will shed some light on it all. I sat bolt upright in my bed, I looked groggily at my clock it was only 2:30 am, with what could only be described as a Eureka moment. I had dreamt of Wolf Men and Cold Ones and Quileute legends.

That was the best kept, most widely known secret in Washington State. As every generation learnt their tribe's history they passed it on to their friends and the townspeople as anecdotes or to frighten them, therefore everyone knew but never relayed it outside of the community.

I had learnt it from Rebecca and Rachel Black, the Chief's twins who I played with every summer I stayed with my dad, while he fished with their father. But I wasn't laughing now, the facts and legends all fitted:-

 _ **Inhumanly Beautiful - Cold Skinned - Don't Eat or Drink Human Food - Immensely Strong - Don't Age - Speaking As If From Olden Times - Some Had Extra Abilities -Excellent Hearing/Sense Of Smell - Red eyes!**_

The only thing that didn't tally was the eyes. I fired up my laptop as I was sifting through this information, found a Myths & Legends site and typed in Cold Ones. There it was in black and white:

 **'Cold Ones or Vampires, the enemy of the Shape Shifter or Spirit Walkers'**.

I got up and made some coffee and pondered the eye discrepancy and once again a remembered legend came to my rescue, three generations previously a coven of vampires had moved to forks, but a treaty was made with them as they fed on animals and had golden eyes to denote the difference. They still were not allowed on tribal lands but were not attacked either.

So that was it then Jasper and his family were Vampires who fed on animals, except for Peter and Charlotte going by the contacts. They must have red eyes, but obviously, don't kill indiscriminately or the others wouldn't have let them be around when I visited, well I hope so.

Do I confront him with this? He said it was a death sentence to know their secret. But who enforced that rule? It was now 4:00 am and I needed to get some more sleep if I was going to entertain a vampire tomorrow. I laughed to myself, suddenly it dawned on me if the Cold Ones are real then so are the Shifters, well damn, I was living in the twilight zone and didn't even know.

Oh hell, was that why they left? Was my profiling to close for comfort. I think maybe it was, another thing to ask Jasper when I get up the nerve to mention it. Sleep came easily this time almost as if in relief for having worked out the problem and of course my total lack of fear about seeing Jasper in the morning.

When my alarm woke me at my later than normal time I reserved for a Sunday of 8:30 am, I was actually refreshed and quite calm all things considered. I had a long hot shower and dried my hair down for once, usually, I either had a ponytail or a plait to keep it tidy. I loved having long hair but it could be a pain sometimes and I often thought of cutting it all off, but usually chickened out.

I had a decent breakfast as I knew I would be the only one eating today and settled down with a book to wait for Jasper's arrival. Bang on 10:00 am, he knocked on the door and I rushed to let him in. He was all in blue today and it did take the dangerous edge of off him, I wonder if Esme or Charlotte had a word with him? He had his helmet in his hand as he entered and set it down in the hallway.

I had just turned to ask if he wanted to watch a movie when he scooped me up into his embrace and kissed the living daylights out of me. Not that I minded, but the human needs to breathe and I had to pull away first. I sighed and he did too,

"Did you miss me darlin', cause I sure missed you?" he purred at me and I told him yes and took his hand and led him into the living room.

He looked around and then at me and said it complimented me, without a doubt this was my home, warm, casual and totally arranged to make life easy for me and he was right, that was my plan when I moved in. It wasn't pristine and tidy but had books and writing stuff lying a hand. I loved it and I think it reflected my personality well.

He asked what I had been reading before he arrived as he saw the book lying open on the coffee table.

"Oh, just some poetry by 'Henry Timrod', we had been covering civil war poetry in one of my fill classes and I really liked his stuff",

as he sat he asked if he could look and he started to recite a couple of the shorter poems and I was mesmerised. His voice just brought it all to life, as if he knew intimately what he was reading about and I felt myself fall just a little for this blond-haired god in my living room.

He leant back and held out an arm and I snuggled up to him, listening intently to every inflexion and tenor of his voice, it was smooth as silk and so gut-wrenching at the same time, I was transported into the past with every line. As I lay there leaning on his chest, feeling his voice vibrating through me, I realised his heart was silent and that made me sad. He paused "Why so sad sugar?" he enquired raising an eyebrow at me,

so he could read emotions and now I am sure he was projecting his before.

"What's it like, Really honestly like? being a vampire!" I whispered into the quiet and felt him stiffen and attempt to move away,

but I held on tightly, drawing soothing patterns on his chest until he relaxed.

"Wow darlin' that didn't take you long at all, what solidified it for you?" he asked.

"Aha! it was a dream really and a couple of buried memories popping to the surface" I said and told him all about my evening.

He just smiled and shook his head, asking was I not afraid? I said no, should I be, did he want me to be afraid of him?

"No darlin' that's the last thing I want from you" he answered with a cryptic edge to it,

I will address that later. So we chatted for hours about his past and how much he'd changed in the last fifty years or so. We only stopped to move to the kitchen so I could eat and he told me everything, holding nothing back about himself since he was changed.

I ask about who would not be happy with me knowing and he told me about the Volturi and the rules. It was well into the wee small hours that I started to yawn and he said he would go, but I didn't want him to leave me, so I shook my head and lead him into my bedroom.

"Please stay with me, I don't expect you to do anything, but hold me," I said,

adding on and keep me safe in my own head. he smiled and nodded sitting on the bed as I went into the bathroom to change and get ready for bed. He was leaning on the headboard as I returned and raised his eyebrows at my shorts and cropped top, I shrugged and climbed into the other side and scooted over to him wrapping my arms around his waist, asking if it was okay.

He growled quietly and tightened his grip on me, and as I started to slip into sleep while he recited more poems to me. I random thought popped into my head 'I loved this glorious man' oh god I was in love with Jasper Whitlock.

 **(If This Is A Dream, Don't Wake Me)**

I awoke the next morning to the feel of lips on my skin and hands caressing my upper body, Oh I'm still dreaming I thought to myself. Then a deep growling voice said,

" Good morning my Isabella" and I shivered at its lust filled undertone,

I opened my eyes to see Jasper's head hovering over my navel and his tongue flicking out to lick my skin. He glanced up and his eyes were jet black, he was breathing heavily and his body was practically on top of mine.

"Morning" I answered stretching languorously, then remembering my dream, I blushed causing more growling and a deep moan.

"Did you have a good dream darlin'?" he asked smirking,

"Yes!" I was a little embarrassed by the erotic dream of him I'd had and knowing that he had felt every emotion.

"Did I say anything?" I enquired, thinking I was about to die of shame.

"Not a lot at first, then my name, but I'm afraid the last part got me a little worked up sugar!" he purred at me,

"Oh! what was that?" I squeaked as he nipped at my skin,

"Something like 'No Major leave the hat and boots on!" he said,

imitating my lust filled voice and I was truly squirming and blushing exuding mortification, he gently lowered his body onto mine and whispered

"I liked that a lot darlin', don't be self-conscious please", and I could now feel just how much he had liked hearing me say this.

I sighed and stroked his hair as he continued to pepper my torso with kisses and little nips, his hands slid up until they were just under my crop top and he looked at me with smouldering eyes and I could do nothing other than nod.

He raised it up and over my head gently, then lowered his mouth to one of my nipples and I groaned deeply and arched my back as his cool mouth engulfed me and started circling the tip until it had hardened into a rock hard nub. he alternated from sucking to nipping and then soothing licks and I was going insane, I needed more.

I gripped the back of his head and pulled his hair and felt the resulting growl vibrate through me, by now I was hauling his shirt off him and he seemed a little reluctant. I looked at him as I firmly pulled it off and then sat up slightly when I saw all the scars on his chest, neck and lower abdomen. My Major was scarred brutally, but no less gorgeous to me.

I kissed the largest above his heart and worked my way up and down his body licking them as if to soothe them away and he was vibrating now, a cross between a growl and a purr that made me rub my thighs together with undeniable need.

"I need you now Major!" I told him,

and he instantly flipped me onto my back and started to work his way done my body, he gently slide my sleep shorts off and I lay totally naked before him and he groaned loudly and buried his head between my thighs and I was in heaven or hell, I didn't care as long as he didn't stop.

This was unlike any other sexual encounter I'd had, not that there were that many but I'd had two longish term boyfriends over the years and neither made me feel like this it was electrifying and mind-blowing.

Going from slow and powerful to vampire quick and I barely caught my breath as the first orgasm hit me and had me clamping my whole body around his head in ecstasy, thank god he didn't need to breathe or I would have suffocated him. I flopped back as he prowled up my body claiming my mouth and kissing me with a passion I could not only feel inside me but it was rolling over me in waves.

I lowered my hands and undid his jeans pushing them down with my toes, which were hooked onto the sides. His erection sprung free as he had gone commando, although I couldn't see him I could feel him against my body and I was impressed and a little thankful too.

He was looking tenderly into my eyes and said if I didn't mind he would feel better if I was on top for the first time, as he had never had sex with a human before and was a little afraid he would hurt me. So we flipped over and I was astride his thighs and his large and extremely hard erection was against my belly, I gently stroked it and upon realising I would never get my little hand all the way around, I used both to bring him as much pleasure as I could, he stopped me after a few minutes saying he wanted to cum inside me the first time.

He lifted me bodily up in the air and lowered me slowly on to him, he stopped every couple of inches to let me adjust and it was torture, so I grabbed his hands and he let go of me as I slammed myself down onto him and he roared out his pleasure as I started to build a rhythm.

It soon became hard for me to maintain this as my own pleasure spiked through my body, so he lifted up onto his knees without breaking contact or even losing our tempo. We were now, chest to chest and he was sucking my collarbone and I was literally biting his earlobe as we rocked together in the time honoured dance that was sex, amazing, soul-consuming and brain-melting sex.

I knew I was almost there and I sped up my movements a little and he followed suit, we were thrusting and grinding and the sweat was running down my neck, into the valley between my breasts where Jasper was catching it on his tongue and groaning and growling and I was just getting more and more turned on by his animalistic noises, this was raw, pure, unadulterated and I was about to explode into a million tiny fragments and I would be dying ecstatically happy.

As I felt my orgasm hit I roared out

"Oh god Major!" and then as my whole body shook with the intensity of it,

"Jasper, baby, cum with me!" and I felt myself clamping down hard on him,

and he grunted out my name and followed me over the top into our own little part of oblivion. I know I passed out for a few seconds and that was definitely a first for me, Jasper seemed worried that he'd hurt me and I hugged him to me and assured him it was the exact opposite. He had given me the most intense orgasm of my life and I was hoping to repeat that again and again.

 **(My Major, My Eternity)**

My life had taken a very unusual and unexpected turn, since meeting Jasper again. We had decided we wanted to be together forever, he told me,

"We are mates darlin' and I can't survive without you now!" so I needed to know all that, that entailed and what it meant for us in the future.

I moved onto his ranch soon after that, because being away from him was literally painful and finished out my exams from there. Jasper had just asked me to marry him and soon we were going to move to Alaska, as Major & Mrs Jasper Whitlock.

Jasper had surprised me with the most stunningly understated ring,

"It was my mother's, I hope you like it?" he said nervously and I loved it, even more for knowing this.

I don't like over the top things, I never had, but the best thing was our new bedroom furniture, Jasper and Peter had hand carved it all themselves and it was so beautiful, it made me cry when I saw it. This needless to say confused them no end, but the other women explained my reaction to them, as I was so overwhelmed at the time.

Alaska was to be for my first year as a vampire, away from civilisation, for their and my safety. Emmett and Rose along with Esme were going with us and Peter said they'd check in now and then. So now I had to get him together with my family, they were all coming for my graduation, so that was going to be perfect timing.

We told them we were engaged and we're going to Borneo for a year to work, as Jasper was a freelance photographer and he'd been commissioned by the National Geographic to do a piece on tribes in the remote areas. Charlie was worried I was going to give up my career, but I told him I'd be doing some much-needed stuff online and would be then better placed on our return.

This seemed like a good cover story and I was able to defer my placement till after I got back, they had not met me personally so would not notice any changes in my appearance. I still intended to be a profiler and could do this anywhere once I was totally qualified.

We were having a quiet wedding here in Texas, I didn't need any of the people, back in Forks knowing about who the groom was till after the event. The Quileute's from the Rez have a tendency to butt in where they have no business as if my life had anything to do with them.

They had an overinflated opinion of their importance in the grand scheme of things and if there was a pack, I really didn't want them anywhere near us. So although Charlie was telling everyone I was getting married, no one connected Jasper Whitlock to the Jasper Hale who had lived with the Cullens.

"Do we invite the others?" I had asked him one day,

"I'll phone Carlisle and Edward, but I doubt you would want Alice here?" he said and he was right,

but a couple of days later a gift arrived and a note saying that she was sorry she wouldn't be able to come as she was in Europe just now. She had sent us matching his and hers Prada luggage, I was scared to touch it, it looked so expensive. Carlisle and Edward accepted, as long as Esme was okay with this and she said:

"That's fine you two, I don't hold any ill will for either of them, anyway I have missed them both so it will be nice to see them again after all this time".

So it was now the beginning of March and the wedding was two days away, my family were arriving tomorrow and I was having a nice long soak in the bath, Jasper had come in to wash my back he said, but ended up washing every inch of me thoroughly.

He had just gone to turn on the electric blanket on our bed. I bet, the maker's would never have thought their invention would be a godsend for vampires! When I opened the bedroom door, Jasper said:

"I thought I might fulfil one of your fantasies darlin'". He was lying on the bed in only his Stetson and Cowboy boots,

and he looked awfully pleased to see me too! Several hours later, I was now wearing the hat and was exhausted,

"It can't get better than this can it Major?" I mused.

"Darlin' it will not only get better but last a whole lot longer once you're changed and less breakable, I won't have to hold back then" he laughed.

We lay entwined talking when it became apparent that we had both spent the last seven years fantasising about each other, so we had a lot of them to get through once I was like him and personally, I can't wait. Eternity with your soul mate, who would turn that down, Not me!

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to S. Meyer. Otherwise, the rest is my musings on an AU.**


End file.
